


Christmas Cuddles

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/gifts).



> This was written a while ago as a little gift for atdelphi

Horace had almost forgotten how much he liked being hugged at night-time. They were warm and cosy despite the icy wind shaking the leaded-light windows; Albus' long legs curled around his ample rump, a patrician nose nestled just behind his ear, and a sure arm slung around his belly as if he were a prize. He was grudging to let slumber have it's way - how preposterous it seemed that he had endured so many years without Albus' touch; now, Horace now wanted to savour every minute.  
  
But of course, they would doze. And in the morning there would be a long, thin stocking full of sherbet lemons, a short, stout one filled with crystallized pineapple - and best of all, the promise of many more snuggled nights to come.


End file.
